Healing Powers
by Ranger'sBabe16
Summary: The final battle is over and Harry is broken. Ron betrayed him and Hermione's dead. Harry asks for a way out and Hermione comes and gives him one. She offers him a life in Middle Earth, a place plauged by war, but also the place his mate resides. When Harry agrees he's thrown into a world he wasn't ready for. War, love, death, and friendship. Broken Harry, Healing Harry.
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note **

Hello my fellow readers it is I Ranger'sBabe16 back yet again with another story. We shall be embarking on this adventure together. Give me your opinion because I do value it. This story popped into my head and stuck. It wouldn't leave me alone. It's kind of dark. Well thanks for reading. Enjoy!

~Ranger'sBabe16

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Lord of the Rings books or otherwise or Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I did. Aragon is awesome I wish I could take credit for him.

**_Healing Powers_**

_Prologue _

The final battle was over. Harry Potter the hero of the wizarding world stood shaking as he looked down on the dead Lord Voldemort. His arms ached and his cuts and bruises stung. His adrenaline high was crashing down, the last year of running and killing Horcrux's had snapped him of any strength and will he had. Lord Voldomort's relentless pursuit of him and his aunt, uncle, and cousin's slow torture of him didn't help either. The scars he had gotten from both is uncles beatings and Voldomort's spells had left him feeling dirty and unwanted. The people around him cheered at Harry, thankful He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was dead. None of them realized the price it had cost Harry. Ron's betrayal and Hermione's death had been to much for their young hero. He wanted out.

"If there is anyone who cares to help me, I'd sure appreciate it." Harry whispered. The people crowded around him oblivious to the turmoil going through Harry. The Valar had been watching young Harry for years and knew of the great internal strength in him, but the light in his soul had almost been extinguished by Hermione's death. They needed the boy, so they thought to offer him something he couldn't refuse. As Harry wept in a corner after everyone had, had their fill of the boy who had lived twice, time seemed to slow to a stop. Everyone but Harry seemed to stop moving. He looked around as the sounds of mourning people stopped. A shimmering light appeared in front of him and a beautiful woman in flowing white appeared in front of him.

"Hermione?" Harry gasped as he realized who the angelic person was.

"Harry, I'm so proud of you, you did it even thought it cost you everything." Hermione said with a wistful look on her face.

"Oh Hermione, why did you have to leave me here without you? We never got our happily ever after, it wasn't meant to be like this." Harry cried as he looked at the one person he had loved unconditionally. Hermione looked at Harry with sorrow clear on her face.

"Oh my love, it was meant to be this way. No matter how much we loved each other you would never have been completely happy with me. But there is another who you will be." Hermione told the heart broken boy at her feet. Harry looked up at her and shook his head venomously.

"There is no other for me in this world. You were it and now you're gone. Am I cursed to live this life alone? Is there no end for my sorrow?" Harry asked her anguish clear in his broken voice.

"Oh Harry no. There is another place, not here but a place called Middle Earth where the one you seek lives. I can send you there if you want, but be warned they are on the brink of war, a war greater than our own. You would be going into the thick of it." Hermione told Harry as she tried to take his pain away.

"Oh 'Mione I don't know, I'm just finishing a war here, I don't really want to be in the thick of another." Harry said helplessness in his voice. Gone was the strong, independent, confident boy and in his place was a broken, hurt, and weak boy. All he wanted was someone to take care of him and keep him from harm. The only few to do that were dead in this world. Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and the Weasly Twins were all gone. He had nothing left holding him in this world. Why not go somewhere where people didn't judge him because they didn't know him. The idea sounded good, but to be dropped in the middle of a war did he want that? He wasn't sure he did.

"Harry, I know this is a huge decision but I need your answer, I can't stay here for long. My power is already dwindling. I can help you, you know. I do have gifts for you regardless of your choice." Hermione told Harry. He nodded thinking for a few seconds. He did have a hero complex so why not. He told himself. He looked up at Hermione's angelic face and nodded. She smiled that smile that Harry loved.

"For my first gift I give you a companion that won't ever leave you except in death. I give you Shadow Fawkes. He is a very loyal dark phoenix. He won't ever leave you." Hermione told Harry as Shadow Fawkes landed next to Harry nuzzling up to him. Harry smiled down at the lovely bird and stroked his soft feathers, glad to have someone care.

"Thanks." Harry told her. She just smiled.

"For my next gift I give the gift of foresight. You will be able to help your traveling companions with this gift. I also give you the gift of healing and knowledge in sword play and bowman ship. These gifts will help you keep those you love safe and cared for. I wish you luck in Middle Earth Harry. When you arrive you will land on the doorstep of Aragorn son of Arathron he will help you. Trust him with your life. Good luck Harry son of James. May the Valar light your path." Hermione said. She leaned in and kissed Harry's forehead sending him into a deep sleep and off to the land of Middle Earth. Harry fell into a deep sleep and before he knew it he was blinking awake looking up at a man with worried blue eyes. One word shot through Harry's mind. _Mate._

**TBC**

**Authors Note**

Well what do you think? Is it worth continuing? I hope you enjoyed it. Review please. Thanks to all of you for reading this far, I know it was by your own choice but I like to think that it was my awesome writing skills. Thanks see you next time.

~Ranger'sBabe16


	2. Chapter 1: Harry's Story

**Authors Note**

So I realize I made some mistakes in the first chapter and I hope I fixed the important ones. If you see anything in any of the chapters that seem off please let me know I do appreciate it because I don't use a beta. Thank you all for following, reviewing, or favoriteing. This is like a filler chapter. This is my next installment of **Healing Powers **I hope you enjoy this. It's coming early because I had a snow day and am bored. Enjoy!

~Ranger'sBabe16

**Warnings**

I don't think that there are any in this chapter. This is a Slash though.

**_Healing Powers _**

**Previously on Healing Powers **

_"Good luck Harry son of James. May the Valar light your path." Hermione said. She leaned in and kissed Harry's forehead sending him into a deep sleep and off to the land of Middle Earth. Harry fell into a deep sleep and before he knew it he was blinking awake looking up at a man with worried blue eyes. One word shot through Harry's mind. Mate._

Chapter 1: Harry's Story

**Harry P.O.V.**

Harry looked up in the worried blue eyes and smiled for the first time in a long time. The man was scruffy looking. He brown hair that fell to his shoulders, and a rugged face that looked hansom at the same time. His concerned eyes looked at me as if I was some unknown thing.

"Who are you? Are you Aragorn?" I asked him quietly still sore from my tumble into Middle Earth.

"Yes I am Aragorn but most call me Strider or Estel." He said quietly. I nodded and sat up. He put his hand on my back and a tingling sensation burst forward making me shiver.

"Are you cold?" He asked standing up and walking towards a fire in the corner. I shook my head no as he looked at me. He raised one eyebrow and I smiled he reminded me of Sirius. Sirius, my dead godfather. My shoulders slumped as I thought of all the people who had died in the battle against the Dark Lord. I almost wish I had to.

"Hey kid are you ok?" Aragorn asked me as he set a mug of…something in front of me.

"No not at all, in fact." I said quietly looking into the mug of stuff in front of me. As if he heard what I was thinking he replied

"It's ale. Drink it, it will warm you up." He told me quietly. "Why may I ask are you not ok?" Aragorn asked seeming very concerned.

"Well, it started when I was a baby…"

**Aragorn P.O.V.**

"Well, it all started when I was a baby, there was this wizard and he went evil, as evil as one can go. One of my professors at my school is like a bad seer and she told of this prophecy. _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…' _This dark wizard thought that it was me and killed my parents and tried to kill me, but marked me as his equal with this scar." The boy said showing him a lightning bolt star on his forehead.

"I was born on July 31st as the seventh month died and my parents had defied him three times and lived. I did have power the Dark Lord didn't; I had love, well some anyways." The boy said trailing off deep in thought. Aragorn didn't know what to say, it sounded very different from Middle Earth. Was this mere child from here? If not that where was he from?

"Um…What's your name?" Aragorn asked hesitantly. The boy looked at him and smiled kindly.

"I'm Harry James Potter." Harry told him.

"You don't look very hairy James." Aragorn said very confused. This boy James had hardly any hair and was by no means hairy.

"No, no I'm not hairy, but Harry as in H-A-R-R-Y. Harry." Harry James said. I nodded slowly. I think I understood. Just as I was about to ask another question something from his earlier statement stuck out. '_And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives.' _I looked at the bo…Harry strangely.

"What did you mean when you said and either must die at the hand of the other…"

"For neither can live while the other survives? Well one of us had to die and well I did. He killed me but I was part of him. When he marked me he transferred part of his sole over to me, so killing me killed him and I came back to life. Then I killed him and here I am. Sent by my best friend who spoke of the Valar sending me here…" Harry James trailed of shrugging. I looked at the boy, really looked and I could see bruises and scrapes all over his arms and face. I jumped up and grabbed his arm rather roughly. He jerked it back flinching something horrible at me. I reached for him again but not as aggressive and softly pulled his arm so I could look at it. I could see all sorts of cuts old and new that had scared. It looked like he had seen many battles of his own. I looked up at him and concluded that he didn't seem more than 18. How could one so young have seen so much.

"How old are you?" I asked randomly. He had to be older than I thought he was, there was no way.

"Um…almost 18. I'll be 18 in July." He said with a smile. I nodded thoughtfully.

"Well Master Harry James you can stay with me for a while. We have things to do and places to see and things to teach you." Aragorn said standing up and walking to his guest bedroom.

"You'll stay here." I told him pointing to the barren room. Heck I'd even let him have my room if it meant he'd stay here with me. I though with a smile.

**Authors Note**

So that was kinda a filler chapter, getting introductions and Harry's story told. Do not fret my dear readers we will continue this at a later date. Enjoy what I have posted. If you have any ideas or thoughts to share with me feel free to. I love to hear them.

~Ranger'sBabe16


	3. Chapter 2:The Valar's Plot

**Authors Note **

Ok, I know you all hate me right now, but my life has been sooo busy of late. I had final exams recently so that took up about two weeks. My dumbass sister landed her ass in jail so we have two new mouths to feed and adjust to life with us. No more excuses though I will try to post more frequently! Enjoy this chapter!

~Ranger'sBabe16

**Warnings**

This is a Slash.

Chapter 2: The Valar's Plot

**Hermione P.O.V.**

Sitting in one of the many gardens in the Halls of the Valar I read the book of fates. The one book the Valar had forbidden me from reading. But I couldn't help it, the Valar wanted Harry for something and I was going to figure it out no matter what. Nothing could stop me. I had skimmed the book starting at the end and moving closer to the beginning hoping his fate was towards the end because he was new to Middle Earth. The farther towards the beginning I got the more worried I became. Final on the first page of the book of fates Harry's name popped up.

_In the beginning of time it was so written. A boy of the age would descend in a whirl of hurt and pain. The fate of Middle Earth the ten so held. To help or hinder the boy decides. Harry James Potter of the realm Earth, for Middle Earth to save or raze. One decision, one quest, one love, and one chance of life. Pain beyond measure is mans greatest treasure. Knowledge beyond health is elf's greatest wealth. Brawn beyond wit is dwarf's greatest hit. So written in the book of fate, so mote it be. _

Hermione read the passage again and again hoping for some clue as to her friend's purpose in this world.

"I told you girl, not to read the book of fates." A voice called. Hermione whipped around her brown bushy hair flowing smoothly over her shoulders.

"Lord Valar." Hermione said kneeling before the Lord of the Hall's in Valar.

"I told you that you would rue the day you decided to look into your friend's fate. He is no longer a concern of yours. He now belongs to the Valar; there is nothing you can do to help him." The Lord stated to me as I cowered under his strong power.

"Now Lord Valar we can let the girl deal with this knowledge on her own." Another voice called. Lady Valar stepped out of the shadows to stand by her husband. Both beings were powerful and intimidating. Lady Valar was the picture of perfect pure beauty. Her long black locks shown in the sunlight making them look dark blue. She had the more beautiful blue eyes that seemed to penetrate straight through to your soul and see your innermost thoughts. Smooth pale skin enticed people where her toga didn't cover. Where Lady Valar was the picture of perfect, Lord Valar was the picture of fear itself. His black hair cropped to perfection made women swoon and parade behind him. His eyes were cold black that seemed to freeze you in your spot until he deemed it safe to move. His face was marred by one long scar that coved his left side; it made his look fierce and ruggedly handsome. His toned and defined muscles looked sharp and angular under his gleaming armor of gold and silver. The pair were most intimidating and I didn't like it one bit.

"Perhaps," Lord Valar said shaking me out of my musings. I looked fearfully up at two of the most powerful people in the universe.

"Then again, she broke my one rule. She must be punished somehow." Lord Valar said looking at his wife. She sighed a dramatic sigh and nodded. I was scared, but I was already dead so what could they do to me that hadn't already been done? I soon realized that a lot could be done.

"Hermione Granger daughter of the Valar, reader of the book of fates, champion of the Wizarding Worlds War, best friend to the Chosen One I hear by declare you…."

**Authors Note**

Ok now you all really hate me. Sorry it's so short but I need to figure out the next few chapters and see where this is going. Reviews are always welcome. Thanks for reading the next chapter of Healing Powers!

~Ranger'sBabe16


End file.
